1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to surgical instruments. Specifically, the subject invention relates to electrosurgical instruments for cutting tissue such as blood vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments have gained high acceptance in the medical community for coagulating and cutting tissue, such as blood vessels. These instruments are typically “one-piece” assemblies where the delicate tools used in the surgery are permanently affixed to handle and trigger mechanisms.
Because of this one-piece construction, these instruments tend to be expensive. Furthermore, due to the risk of infections, these instruments need to be sterilized and replaced often. Obviously, routinely replacing these expensive instruments drives up the cost of surgical procedures which must ultimately be borne by the patient.
Therefore, there is an opportunity to provide a surgical instrument that has more performance in a cost effective, disposable device.